


city wolves

by shairiru (fivesummers)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesummers/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: Work is work, life is life, that they are able to understand, but at times like this, Seijuro feels that their distance is not just a room’s breadth but an entire ocean apart.Nevertheless, he learns to be satisfied with the small things.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Kudos: 4





	city wolves

**Author's Note:**

> yknow sometimes when scenes just appear in your mind and you have to write it down, but the whole story is non-existent....it's one of those.  
> just a short scene from an imagined yakuza AU...idk if i'll ever get to complete the AU but i quite like this bit so i'm posting here owo

The glass window frosts with his exhale. Winter has come early this year, and as wolves in the wild tend to store stock for the months of cold, so must the wolves in this city collect their due to warm them in the coming period of time. Seijuro’s eyes dart down, not missing the familiar shade of green, like a lone grass in the middle of a snowy field. He arrives not without a company though, distinct black coats and a stance for trouble —— the elite group has arrived.

Seijuro doesn’t move. He never attends to others, for he is the one to be attended to. He moves his eyes back in the room as soon as the sight of that green is gone, patiently waiting with a satisfied smile on his seat by the huge window.

They came into the house as a troop, but only one set of footsteps went up the stairs to meet with him directly — the only one with the privilege, anyway.

Seijuro counts to himself: “Four, three, two, one—”

_Knock._

_Knock knock._

_Knock._

“Come in.”

Shintaro’s too familiar face appears by the doorway, ready to step inside, but not quite coming in. Seijuro feigns ignorance, but he knows the very reason why. It’s been like this ever since… _that_ day. He crosses his legs and leans to the side, looking again outside the window.

“We’ve managed to catch Haizaki, he was attempting to escape to Qingdao through a sea and land trip via South Korea.”

“And I reckon he didn’t even make it to the boat?”

“Not even to the port,” a proud sneer graces his lips, “We intercepted him en route to Fukuoka.”

“I’m sure he’ll find his accommodations here much…homely. That should teach him about thinking of being able to run from wolves.”

Of the four most influential yakuza families in Japan, the most powerful of them all is _Toshi no Okami_ — City Wolves. Their claws have run deep, from the shabbiest corners of society to the golden seats of the government, making them almost unstoppable, almighty, and omnipotent. 

The great wolf head hanging on the wall above Seijuro’s fireplace stares down on them like an ancient sentry, granting them every success and victory. But, of course, everyone is aware, no god guides their group. They only need one mortal being, and that is Seijuro Akashi.

“Your plan worked perfectly.”

“As it should,” Seijuro quips, then after a while, he adds, “And it’s because you’re the one who acted on it.”

The late praise did nothing to budge Shintaro from his place at the door, as if some sort of solid barrier separates them from each other. Work is work, life is life, that they are able to understand, but at times like this, Seijuro feels that their distance is not just a room’s breadth but an entire ocean apart.

Nevertheless, he learns to be satisfied with the small things.

“You’re more than ready to take over.”

With these words, Shintaro flinches as if hit.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr like ten months ago...


End file.
